Like in Hangover, but without a tiger
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: Kurt and Santana have a little party-night, including alcohol. At the next morning Kurt wakes up with no memory left from the past night. Not even why his ex-boyfriends lays next to him... (Klaine, mentions of Kadam and Britana)


"Come on, Porcelain, just one drink"

Santana raised the bottle and the two glasses, but Kurt just sighed. Rachel was for a visit in Lima, so he and Santana were alone in their apartment in New York. And this was really no good combination. While Kurt wanted a calm and relaxed evening with tea and DVD's at home, Santana had something else in mind. And that contained alcohol. Still she waved a little with the bottle.

"San, it's not even 6pm", Kurt said, but the Latina only shrugged, opened the bottle without any words, filled the two glasses and pushed one over the table to Kurt. He looked at it suspicious, while Santana brought the glass to her lips, waiting with the drinking until Kurt would join her. Again he sighed and shook his head, before they said a quiet "Cheers" and emptied their glasses at the same time.

"Urgh" Kurt coughed "Why do people like this?"

Santana laughed when whe took his glass to refill it.

"Just wait for it, you will see. And now: cheers! This is going to be the best night ever!"

* * *

The next morning hit Kurt like a bullet in the head. When he opened his eyes, it seemed like he would look directly into the sun, while his head felt like a car had hit it. Kurt sighed quietly, before he turned around in his bed, so he could cuddle Bruce, his boyfriend pillow. He owned it since the break up with Blaine and used it since then almost every night. With closed eyes he took a deep breath, smelling Blaine's cologne, which he had poured all over the pillow a million times.

But something was strange.

Bruce didn't felt as soft as normal and he was warm too. And one moment... was he breathing? Kurt opened his eyes, when he realized that this wasn't Bruce; it was a real person! The first thing Kurt saw were dark curls, next a pair of triangle eyebrows and eventually the whole beautiful face of his boyfrie...ex-boyfriend. But why the hell was Blaine even here in NY, especially in Kurt's bed? Suspiciously Kurt looked under the blanket, but both boys were fully dressed. Well, it seemed like there hadn't been any "bro's helping bro" like at the wedding a few months ago.

Kurt tried to remember how he and Blaine ended in his bed or at least why he wasn't in Ohio, but the last thing he could remember was how he and Santana sung "S and M" in a cheap karaoke bar. But Kurt wasn't drunk there. Yeah, he felt happier than usual and maybe walked against a few walls and tables... Okay, he'd been drunk. Very drunk.

Quietly Kurt pulled out of Blaine's tight grip and stood up. In the kitchen he met Santana, who was staring into her mug with tired eyes. The air smelled like fresh coffee, so Kurt filled his own mug with some of it.

"Worst hangover ever", Santana mumbled with closed eyes and Kurt only nodded. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now, actually the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. But there was still the problem that Blaine was lying in his bed. Maybe Santana knew the reason why he was here.

"Do you know why Blaine is here?" Santana's dark eyes widened for a moment, before she smiled a little bit at the other boy.

"NYADA-Audition yesterday. He wanted to surprise us and we all went partying together. But I have no idea what else happened, there are only little scenes in my head, but they are too weird to be true...I'm feeling like in "Hangover", but without a tiger in the bathroom..."

Like it was a catchword, the bathroom door opened and a tall young woman went out. The blonde woman looked like she just showered and froze a little when she saw Santana and Kurt staring at her. Only a few seconds later she hugged them, kissing each of them on both cheeks.

"Bonjour, j'etre douche. Mon vol est de bonne heure, so je dois aller. Vous allez me manquer. Merci pour la belle nuit. Au revoir"*

She kissed them again, before she gave Santana a long hug and went out of the apartment. Kurt and the Latina stared at each other horrified until Santana cleared her throat.

"What the hell just happened?"

"No idea, probably you hooked up with a french girl yesterday"

Santana's jaw dropped a little, before she closed her mouth again and nodded. Kurt just wanted to take another sip of his coffee, when the James Bond theme filled the room, Adam's ringtone. When Kurt answered the phone, he already had a bad feeling.

"Hey, you little nightbird. Are you still or again awake? Hope your head is okay after that night..."

"Wait, you've been with us?" Adam laughed.

"No, but you gave me a call at about 3am and talked until my mailbox was full. You've been very very drunk and also really...communicative"

Kurt tried to hide his face with his hands when he blushed, even though Adam couldn't see him. He swore quietly, while he waited for his boyfriend to continue. He saw Adam in his mind, talking to him on the phone with a big goofy smile on his face. When the line stayed quiet, Kurt spoke with a shaky voice.

"What did I say?"

There was a quiet sigh from Adam and Kurt knew without seeing him, that the smile had fallen. It took a few moments before he answered and when Kurt heard his words, he understood why.

"You...you talked about...Blaine"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt repeated, even though the word echoed in his head again and again. He and Adam had only one time talked about Kurt's ex, and this was after his Come-What-May daydream. They avoided to talk about him like christians about gays and politics about the reality. Kurt just wanted to say something, find some excuse or another lie to tell Adam, that Blaine and he were over, but Adam interrupted him.

"You... you said he is in New York and...that you love him. That you always loved him and..." Adam swallowed "and that you imagined that m-my arms and my l-lips are his. You said that I was only a rebound and then you told me,that... that you and Blaine are engaged. Congratulations, by the way"

"No no no Adam, you probably misunderstood something. Blaine and I aren't enga..."

Kurt's gaze fell to his hand, where his fourth finger met his knuckle. And there it was: a slim ring, looking like he was from one of those jewelry shops for teenage girls. It was silver and there was a little bird on it. His mouth fell open while he stared at it, ignoring the worried glance of his roommate next to him and the voice from the phone. He and Blaine were engaged, although they were still broken up.

"Shit...", Kurt muttered, still staring at his finger. By now Santana had grabbed his hand and looked at it too, her expression was something between shocked and joyful. She had never liked Adam. But now he finally remembered that he was still on the phone.

"Sorry, I got...distracted. This call...it...I mean..."

"Kurt, I think we both know that you still love him", Adam said and Kurt closed his eyes. This time he wouldn't be able to find an excuse and also Adam deserved honesty.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I-I really tried not to."

"Don't apologize, Kurt. I knew it from the beginning. Since I know you, I never heard you as happy as you sounded last night" Adam chuckled a little, before it faded into a sigh. Kurt could almost hear Adam's heart breaking. The older boy always wanted more from their relationship, not in a sexual way but in an emotional. Again Kurt apologized, before he continued and hung up.

"Goodbye Adam"

Santana and Kurt sat a while in silence at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee. From Kurt's bedroom their heard Blaine's quiet snoring. Again Kurt tried to remember the last night, but all the memories faded before he could catch them. Only one came again and again in his mind.

* * *

_"You were soooo right, Santa, this -it's great. I-I feel great!", Kurt said loudly and the Latina started to giggle. They were still in their apartment, but it was already much later. Now they were just trying to close their jackets, so they could go to the city. _

_"I wish Brit-Brit could see you this way", Santana giggled and shook her head, while her laughter slowly died. Kurt glanced at her, seeing the sparkling tears in her eyes. Immediately he rushed to her and tried not to fall. _

_"I just...I miss her so much. And to know that fish-lips is now with her... it's making me sick! I miss her every single freaking day. Not the talking, just the LOVE. You know what I mean?"_

_Kurt just nodded, while he tried to stop the burning tears in his eyes. Of course he knew what Santana meant, he felt exactly the same way. _

_"I miss Blaine too. I wish I just could... hug him. Right now. I would hug him so tight and then...Then I would propose him" Kurt giggled and Santana did too, before she wiped the corners of her dark eyes. Gently Kurt offered her his arm and she took it, so they could go to the apartment door. But before Kurt could open it, Santana spoke again._

_"You should do it"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Propose him. You should really do it, so you and Curly Sue can get married and adopt a bunch of bowtie -wearing kids. When I was younger, I always believed those Disney-romances would come true in real life too and got disappointed. No one gets the fairy tale we expect, but at least we have to try it if it could come close to it" _

_Kurt gave her a small smile and a short nod, before they opened the door to go to the city. But right in the hallway they bumped into someone. Kurt's glance wandered upwards and he stared right into the familiar hazel eyes. _

_"Hi Blaine"_

* * *

Kurt jumped a little when he spotted someone in the seat next to him. With wide eyes he stared at Blaine, who filled his own mug with coffee and rubbed his eyes, while he yawned.

"Mrning", he whispered. Immediately Kurt's gaze fell to Blaine's finger, where also was a ring. It wasn't the same like the one Kurt wore, but it fitted anyway. Instead of a little bird, at the ring was something that looked like a small bow tie. A small smile made his way at Kurt's face, but he frowned when he saw Blaine looking at him.

"How much do you remember?", Blaine asked, his voice filled with hesitation and hopelessness. Kurt answered with a quiet sigh, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Not much. And you?"

"I remember coming to New York for my NYADA-Audition and I wanted to give you a visit after it. We all met in the hallway and you were already pretty drunk, but anyway we went to this little karaoke bar. Santana ordered some champagne with her fake ID and...You know how fast I get drunk, Kurt. Then you and Santana sung this Rihanna-Song, I think I sung "Don't stop me now" and you..."

Blaine closed his eyes, shaking his head a little bit. Everyone realized that the song had a big meaning, although Kurt couldn't remember it. But before Blaine could continue with speaking, Santana held her phone to them. There was a video, filmed with shaky hands and a terrible sound, but anyway Kurt could see himself standing on a little stage. Music was blasting too loud, while he sang to it. Immediately he recognized the song.

His voice sounded scratchy, while he sang "I will always love you". Again and again he pointed to someone in the first row, a big smile on his face. Kurt knew without seeing it, that it was probably Blaine. Why should he ever sing such a song to someone else? When the song ended, there was some hesitant applause from other guests, except the one person in the first row. Now Kurt really knew that it was Blaine, because the person kept on cheering and clapping. Kurt expected that the video now ended, but it didn't.

"Blaine, get your sweet little butt on the stage"

Kurt hid his face with his hands and growled. He remembered what happened next and he wasn't sure what to think about it...

* * *

_"Blaine get your sweet little butt on the stage"_

_Santana whooed from somewhere behind, raising her fist in the air, while she held her phone with the other one. Right next to her sat Maelys, a girl Santana met about ten minutes ago in the bar. She was from Paris and would leave tomorrow again, but also she seemed pretty interested in other guests looked at the boys curious, when Blaine made his way next to Kurt. Kurt looked at him, grabbing one of his hands and smiling the biggest smile since months. _

_"Blaine, y-you broke my heart a few months ago, but... but I love you. So so so so so soooo much. And I just can't be without you. You are my everything. Please" Kurt dropped down on one of his knees, his glance still at Blaine. They were still broken up, nothing had changed in the last few hours, but anyway it felt right. In the bright light of the spotlight Kurt could see some tears in the hazel eyes, but Blaine was still smiling. _

_"Please Blaine, m-marry me" _

_Kurt held his breath until Blaine dropped down, his arms flew around Kurt and both fell to the ground. _

_"YES YES YES A THOUSAND MILLION TIMES YES KURT"_

_The other guests clapped loudly, the owner of the bar even gave them another bottle of champagne for free. Holding hands Blaine and Kurt went back to their table, where Santana gave Kurt a tight hug. When Kurt took his phone out to check the time, his gaze fell on a photo of Adam. Immediately he felt the guilt, so he decided to give him at least some honesty. He excused himself from Santana and his fiancé, went outside and dialed Adam's number._

_"Hey, you reached the voice mail of Adam Crawford. Just leave a message."_

_"Hey Adam, Kurt here. L-look, I have to t-tell you something..."_

* * *

Santana took her phone again, before all three sighed at the same time. Blaine was the first one who spoke again.

"After this we went to this little jewellery store a few blocks away and bought those silly rings...and then we went back here. We fell asleep at the second we touched the bed."

"So we didn't... you know?"

Blaine looked confused at him, before he understood what Kurt meant. His mouthed an "Ohhh", before he shook his head.

"No, Kurt. I mean, we kissed several times after your proposal, but things didn't go that far. And don't worry, I understand that the proposal meant nothing. I really don't want you to have trouble with...with Adam"

"Adam and I broke up" Kurt said without any hesitation, his glance still at his hands in his lap. Blaine looked quickly to Santana, but she only shrugged with a knowing smile. Before Blaine could ask for the reason, Kurt sighed and looked up to meet the gaze of Blaine.

"I don't want this proposal to mean nothing and I don't want to deny that I love you. Adam and I weren't meant to be something like a love couple from the beginning, because my heart always owned someone else." Kurt let the words sink a moment, before he continued. "It's you, Blaine. You are the one and only for me and there is nothing I would love more than being your boyfriend or..." Kurt raised his hand, pointing at the ring. "...your fiancé and someday your husband.

"Someone smart once told me that we shouldn't miss our chance for a real life fairy tale if we have it. And I want our own cliché-ridden love story, including broken china while fights and epic reunions. I want... I want us again, that what we used to have. Do you understand what I mean?"

Blaine looked at his hands, which were interlinked with Kurt's. His eyes sparkled and a little smile lit up on his face.

"Actually...I have no idea what the hell you've been talking bout, but if this is going into the direction I think..."

Both laughed a little and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently, before he took a deep breath and looked again in the hazel eyes he fell for every time he saw them.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I am asking again, this time sober and sane, do you want to marry me?"

The world stopped spinning for a few moments until the first hesitant smile on Blaine's face became bigger, he cupped Kurt's face with his hands and kissed him lightly.

"Of course I do", he whispered between two kisses and Kurt started smiling too. When the boys separated, both were pulled into a tight hug. Both had almost forgot that Santana was still with them.

"Congratulations guys. I am so happy for you" She said with a big smile on her face, before she headed to her room. "I think I should finally get dressed." Blaine and Kurt stayed at the kitchen table, whispering sweet nothings, while they held the other one in a tight hug.

"I love you so much,Blaine. I never stopped loving you"

"I love you too, Kurt"

Both just wanted to lean in for a kiss, when Santana rushed into the room, holding something in her arms. Her face was full of confusion and anger.

"Okay, WHY THE HELL WAS A BABY IN THE CLOSET?!"

* * *

**So, hope you liked it :) Any reviews?**

**And sorry for my bad french, she said something like: *"My flight is early, I better go. I will miss you so much, thank you for the great night"**


End file.
